All You Did Was Save My Life
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Gokudera blames himself for Tsuna's death and Yamamoto is the only one that can help him. Warning: suicide attempt and smut.


The song is by Our Lady Peace.

* * *

Yamamoto knocked on Gokudera's door.

"Go away!" He heard him yell. Yamamoto would have done so if he hadn't heard the muffled sob that escaped Gokudera's lips.

"Dera! Come on, let me in!" he called.

"Fuck off, idiot!"

"It's not your fault that Tsuna died!" Yamamoto cried banging on the door. "There was nothing any of us could have done! Stop blaming yourself!"

There was no answer.

"Damn it," he sighed and pulled out his sword and cut the doorknob right off. Gokudera would be pissed about that, but he would fix it later. He pushed the door open and saw Gokudera sitting at his desk with a knife in hand. He was in the middle of slicing through his wrist, but jumped when Yamamoto burst in. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's wrists before he could continue.

"You, looked at me as you walked in the room

Like the red sea, you split me open

Somehow I knew these wings were stolen

All you did was save my life."

"No! Get the fuck out of here!" Gokudera yelled fighting against him. "Just let me do it!"

"No way," Yamamoto said holding on to his wrists until he dropped the knife and stopped struggling.

"Please…" he sobbed.

Yamamoto cursed under his breathe as blood poured down Gokudera's arm. He found medical wrap in a desk drawer and wrapped his wrist, while Gokudera sobbed continuously. Yamamoto was surprised when Gokudera suddenly threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around him and allowed him to cry into the front of his shirt. His shoulders racked with violent sobs.

"I completely failed him. I don't deserve to live another second," he cried.

"That's not true!" Yamamoto said. "It's not your fault!"

Gokudera pulled away and tried to run from the room, but Yamamoto stopped him. He pushed Gokudera down on the bed and crawled over him, pinning his wrists down to the bed (careful to avoid the bandage).

"What are you doing? Get off!"

"Tried to run but I couldn't move

Well I paid for these concrete shoes

Like a singer that sings the blues

You saw hope in the hopeless."

"How can you try and kill yourself, Dera?" Yamamoto whispered wiping tears from the other's face. "That's not fair."

"What do you mean it's not fair?" Gokudera asked, confused.

"Don't leave me here alone," Yamamoto said shakily. "It's not fair. You can't leave me. I love you."

Gokudera's eyes widened in disbelief, but then he grew angry. "Don't fuck with me, Yamamoto!"

"I'm not," he said seriously. "I wouldn't lie to you."

He leaned down and kissed him gently. Gokudera whimpered when he pulled away and leaned up and kissed Yamamoto more firmly, tangling his hands in his hair.

"I'm not dying

All you did was save my life

Pulled me out of that flat line

Put the heartbeat back inside

I'm not dying

All you did was get me through

I owe every breathe to you

Heart and soul un-paralyzed

All you did was save my life."

Yamamoto pushed his tongue in Gokudera's mouth and explored it, while he unbuttoned the man's shirt. He trailed kisses down Gokudera's jaw and to his neck where he nibbled and sucked gently. Gokudera shivered under him and held back a moan. Yamamoto sucked on the other's collarbone and kissed down to his hardening nipple. He glanced up before licking the bud and Gokudera's breathe hitched in his throat. He sucked on his nipple and Gokudera moaned and arched his back.

"Takeshi…" he said breathlessly.

"I'm not for sale but I've been sold

The more I hear the less I know

The lies are swallowed whole

In there insignificance

The stories been told a million times

but it's different when it's your life

I won the lottery tonight

The lottery tonight."

Yamamoto pulled Gokudera's shirt the rest of the way off and unzipped his pants. He could see that he was already getting hard. He nuzzled his cheek against Gokudera's cock through his boxers.

"Ah! Hah-" Gokudera moaned and bucked his hips up.

Yamamoto pulled his pants and boxers down and tossed them aside. Gokudera blushed furiously and Yamamoto leaned up to kiss him again.

"You look amazing," he said huskily.

Gokudera blushed even more. Yamamoto went back down and licked the tip of his member. Gokudera grunted and bucked his hips up again. Yamamoto swirled his tongue around the tip and then sucked the whole thing in his mouth.

"Oh, my god- fuck- hah- AH!" Gokudera cried out.

Yamamoto licked and sucked him. He could taste pre-cum and he hummed in delight.

"AHH- Takeshi! Wait-" he panted trying to pull away. "If you d-don't stop I'll c-cum."

Yamamoto pulled back and grinned. "That's okay," he said and engulfed his cock again.

Gokudera cried out and gripped Yamamoto's hair. "Hah- fuck, fuck."

With a few more good sucks, Gokudera came screaming Yamamoto's name.

"I'm not dying

All you did was save my life

Pulled me out of that flat line

Put the heartbeat back inside."

He flopped back on the bed boneless and panting. Yamamoto lapped at any spilled cum making Gokudera shiver and squirm.

"Takeshi," he sighed and the man moved back up to kiss him.

Gokudera frowned. "You have too many clothes on."

Yamamoto grinned as Gokudera plucked at the buttons on his shirt with his delicate hands. He helped him out of his clothes until they were equally naked.

"Mmm," he said, sounding pleased, as he looked Yamamoto over.

Yamamoto blushed lightly and leaned back over him. Gokudera was already getting hard again and the both moaned when their erections rubbed together.

"I'm not dying

All you did was get me through

I owe every breathe to you

Heart and soul un-paralyzed

All you did was save my life."

"I need you so bad, Hayato," he murmured in the other's ear. "Please be mine."

"I'm yours," Gokudera said quietly.

Yamamoto kissed him sweetly and then sucked on his fingers. Gokudera squirmed as he spread his legs and circled a finger around his twitching hole. He pressed his finger in slowly and Gokudera gasped.

"Relax," he said rubbing the inside of his thigh soothingly.

"I started to come around

The dogs are backing down

I'm not afraid to see."

He pressed his finger in and out slowly as the other man relaxed. He added a second finger and scissored him gently. Gokudera hissed in pain when he added a third finger. Yamamoto reached down and stroked his cock to distract him. Gokudera moaned quietly.

"The devil's gone underground

This tightropes been cut down

And I can finally breathe."

"AHH!" he cried out suddenly when Yamamoto prodded deep inside him. He gripped his shoulders tightly and shivered. "Do it again."

Yamamoto nudged his prostate again and he cried out. Yamamoto quickened the pace of his fingers and continued to press against the bundle of nerves. Gokudera moaned and wriggleed beneath him.

"You, looked at me as I walked in the room

Like the red sea you split me open

Somehow I knew these wings were stolen."

Yamamoto pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the other's entrance. He frowned.

"Hayato, you're trembling. Are you alright?" he asked worried. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Gokudera shook his head. "No. I want to," he hesitated. "I'm just scared."

Yamamoto kissed him. "It's okay. I'll go really slow. Just relax."

Gokudera nodded. "I trust you."

"I'm not dying

All you did was save my life

Pulled me out of that flat line

Put the heart beat back inside."

Yamamoto pressed in slowly and he kissed Gokudera to distract him. He wiped away the other's tears as he fully sheathed himself inside. He stayed still to give Gokudera time to adjust, but it was hard. His dick was throbbing and he ached to pound himself into that tight heat.

"You- you can move," Gokudera said after a while.

Yamamoto pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Gokudera winced and clutched at the other's shoulders. Yamamoto kissed and licked at his neck as he pushed himself in and out. He let his movements quicken as Gokudera grew accustomed to him. He pushed in particularly hard and Gokudera cried out and dug his nails in his shoulders.

"Oh, god- there," Gokudera gasped.

Yamamoto rolled his hips up to hit that spot again and again, making Gokudera writher and moan.

"Oh, hah, ahh, shit- shit," he moaned. "Faster."

"I'm not dying

All you did was save my life

Pulled me out of that flat line

Put the heart beat back inside."

Yamamoto was soon fucking his new lover as hard and as fast as he could with Gokudera meeting him with every thrust. He pumped the other's leaking cock in time with their thrusts.

"I'm going t-to cum," Gokudera gasped out.

"Me too."

With one last hard jab at his prostate, Gokudera came hard all over their chests and stomachs. He arched his back and screamed out in ecstasy. This erotic site was enough to send Yamamoto over the edge. He moaned loudly and shot his cum deep inside the other's ass. He collapsed on top of him panting heavily.

"You're squishing me," Gokudera said after a moment.

Yamamoto grinned and cleaned them up with tissues from the side table. He lay back down and pulled Gokudera close to him.

"I love you, Hayato," he said softly. "Please don't leave me."

Gokudera gripped on to him tightly. "I… I won't."

"All you did was save my life

(Put the heart beat back inside)

All you did was save my life

(Put the heart beat back inside)

All you did was save my life."


End file.
